Won't Say Goodbye
by BloodyMoodyGin
Summary: Songfic pertama saya! Tak pandai bikin summary, tapi silakan dicicipi dulu :D -SasuSaku- WARNING: ONESHOOT/AU/OOC/GAJE SANGAD


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Goodbye © Miley Cyrus **

**Won't Say Goodbye © G-Tears**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: ONESHOOT, AU, OOC, GAJE**

* * *

_**I can honestly say you've been on my mind**_

_**Since I woke up today, up today**_

Sakura terbangun tiba-tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tetesan keringat terlihat jelas di dahi gadis berambut pink ini. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tidurnya. Mata jade miliknya, seakan bersinar dalam kegelapan, menatap jam dinding yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Hampir jam 2 pagi rupanya sekarang," pikir gadis itu.

Ini sudah hari ketiga, Sakura terus-terusan terbangun dengan rasa panik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat letih. Terlihat urat-urat kecil di matanya yang memerah dan lingkar mata yang menghitam. Entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah selalu. Seakan ada setitik kerinduan di hatinya, yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

_**I looked at your photograph all the time**_

_**These memories come back to life**_

_**And I don't'mind**_

Dilihatnya sebuah foto berbingkai yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Fotonya berdua bersama lelaki berambut raven, lelaki yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Kekasih miliknya seminggu yang lalu.

Ya, mereka sudah berpisah. Tepat seminggu yang lalu. Hubungan yang sudah empat tahun mereka jalani, berakhir karena pertengkaran kecil. Pertengkaran antara ego masing-masing yang membuat jarak antara mereka berdua semakin jauh. Dan akhirnya pun jarak itu memisahkan mereka berdua.

_GOODBYE..._

Bagaikan kata mantra yang membuat hati Sakura terguncang. Yang membuat malam-malamnya terasa tidak nyaman. Dipandanginya foto lelaki itu, Sasuke, yang tampak tersenyum bahagia bersamanya dalam foto itu. Sepasang mata onyx miliknya memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Dipeluknya boneka beruang putih kesayangannya itu, pemberian dari Sasuke saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-19. Dipeluknya erat boneka itu seakan ia mencari sebuah kehangatan di dalamnya. Pikirannya berjelajah, melintasi waktu, menuju saat-saat dimana mereka masih bersama.

Sebuah senyuman manis terlihat dari wajahnya. Sakura tertawa kecil ketika ia mengingat kejadian kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat Sakura tepat berusia 21 tahun. Gadis itu teringat saat Sasuke membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sangat romantis. Taman bunga yang indah, dengan sebuah gazebo kecil di tengahnya.

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

_Candle light dinner_, dengan ditemani terang bulan purnama di malam yang indah, mereka berdua membagi tawa canda bersama. Sekilas wajah Sakura merona merah saat ia teringat kembali ketika Sasuke menciumnya saat itu. Ketika mereka berdansa berdua, diiringi alunan suara-suara hembusan angin malam dan suara-suara binatang kecil yang membuat suasana malam terlihat semakin romantis. Terang bulan pun seakan menyinari mereka berdua di antara kegelapan malam.

_**But I remember those simple things**_

_**I remember til I cry**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Is goodbye**_

"Sasuke . . ." tanpa sadar terucap kata dari bibirnya.

Dan seketika itu juga, saat Sakura sedang mengingat kenangan-kenangan manisnya, ia tersadar bahwa sekarang lelaki yang dicintainya itu sudah tak lagi berada di sampingnya.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai muncul dari mata jade-nya. Tetes demi tetes mulai berjatuhan, meluncur cepat melewati pipi mungilnya dan jatuh menetes mengenai boneka beruang yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Dalam hati ada rasa penyesalan mendalam. Saat-saat dimana mereka berpisah. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang terjadi saat itu. Kenangan yang menyakitkan, kenangan yang sangat ingin Sakura lupakan.

_**I woke up this morning and played our song**_

_**And throwing my tears, I sang along**_

Ia duduk di tepi jendela. Angin malam perlahan menerbangkan rambut indah berwarna pink miliknya. Mata jade-nya menerawang memandang langit. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu datang padanya.

"Bosan..." pikirnya.

Ia lalu mengambil _ipod_ kesayangan dari saku celananya. Lalu menyelipkan _earhook_ ke telinganya dan mulai memutar lagu favoritnya. Lantunan musik terngiang di kepalanya. Mendengarkan lagu kenangan saat dia masih bersama dengan Sasuke. Lantunan itu seakan perlahan mengoyak perasaan gadis ini. Bagaikan pisau kecil yang menyayat hati Sakura.

_**I picked up the phone and then put it down**_

_'**Caused I know I'm wasting my time**_

_**And I don't mind**_

Ia bergumam. Memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke. Kerinduannya kepada lelaki berambut raven itu sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Lalu gadis itu pun berpikir, mengambil ponselnya dan mencari-cari nama Sasuke dalam contact list-nya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia terdiam lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Takkan berhasil. Sasuke pasti tidak akan mengangkatnya."

Ia masih duduk di tepi jendela. Hanya diam. Matanya memerah. Tatapannya memandang lurus ke depan dengan pikiran kosong. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kenangan meresap ke dalam pikirannya, memutar ulang peristiwa masa lalu berulang kali dalam benaknya.

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

Begitu banyak pikiran yang berdesakan dalam pikirannya. Sakura benar-benar benci jika kenyataannya Sasuke tidak akan pernah kembali kepadanya. Sakura masih ingat masa-masa terbaik mereka; Saat Sakura dan Sasuke saling memiliki. Ia ingat hari ketika lelaki berambut raven itu berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan dia, dan bagaimana beberapa hari kemudian, ia pergi menghilang. Namun, dia hanya ingin melihatnya. Yang ia inginkan hanya melihatnya sekali lagi.

_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**_

_**With your ringtone**_

_**I hesitate but answer it anyway**_

_**You sound so alone**_

_**And I'm surprise to hear you say**_

Dan seperti ada keajaiban yang datang untuk gadis pink ini. Tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Ada seseorang yang menelponnya. Siapapun yang menelponnya saat tengah malam seperti ini, ia sangat berharap jika Sasuke lah yang menelponnya. Sakura pun mengambil dan melihat nama yang muncul pada ponselnya.

"Sasuke..." gumam gadis itu.

Ia ragu. Apa dia harus mengangkatnya atau tidak. Untuk apa Sasuke menelponnya. Apa dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya atau mungkin yang lebih buruk, mengucapkan perpisahan padanya. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengangkat telepon darinya. Menekan tombol hijau dan menunggu jawaban dari si penelpon.

"Sakura ..." suaranya rendah, dihiasi kesedihan yang menggetarkan Sakura. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Sakura, tolong jawablah. Aku mohon." Kata-katanya meresap ke dalam hati Sakura.

_**You remember when we kissed**_

_**You still feel it on your lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

"S-Sa ... Sasu ... " Dia tahu Sakura tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya tanpa rasa sakit.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Tapi aku ingin sekali menelponmu, Sakura,"

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Berhari-hari aku tak bisa tidur. Aku ingin sekali bicara jujur padamu," Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku rindu saat kau memelukku, aku rindu saat kau mencium bibirku, aku rindu saat kau tersenyum padaku, aku rindu saat bersamamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura." Sakura hanya terdiam. Air matanya yang tertahan berdesakkan keluar saat ia memejamkan mata, memutar ulang apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu dalam benaknya.

_**You remember the simple things**_

_**We talked til we cried**_

_**You said that your biggest regret**_

_**The one thing you wish I'd forget**_

"Aku menyesal mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu. Aku sadar aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa dirimu. Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar, membiarkanmu pergi. Membiarkanmu lepas dari pelukanku."

Sakura tersenyum. Pipi mungilnya sudah basah oleh air matanya.

"Selama ini, aku berpura-pura bahwa aku sudah melupakanmu. Tapi jauh dalam hatiku, aku menderita, tahu bahwa aku sudah kehilangan kau, Sakura. " suaranya terdengar sedih. "Aku akan memutar kembali waktu, atau menyerahkan segalanya aku harapkan, atau bahkan menjual jiwaku; APA PUN! Hanya untuk memilikimu lagi, selalu di sisiku..."

Sasuke terdengar menangis. Sasuke menangis?

Ia menangis, memohon-mohon pada gadis pink yang dicintainya. Berharap mau bersamanya lagi.

"Bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi? Bisakah aku menebus kesalahanku yang dulu?" Sasuke memelas.

Senyuman manis tampak dari gadis ini. Harapannya menjadi nyata. Kerinduannya pada Sasuke makin bertambah. Dan dengan mantap ia menjawabnya. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Tak akan mengatakan selamat tinggal lagi padaku..."

_**Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye**_

_**Ooh, goodbye. . .**_

"Ya. Aku berjanji."

**- OWARI –**

*sujud syukur*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic aneh saya. Maaf kalau sangat gaje. Saya itu author baru, jadi saya masih tahap tiarap disini :D

RnR please ^^

Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya. Kritik dan saran saya terima dan saya kantongin. m(_ _)m


End file.
